1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to beach towels and, more specifically, to beach accessory which has a towel or mat for use upon a beach, the accessory including an anchor at each opposite end thereof, so as to prevent a strong wind from blowing the towel away, while persons are not lying down thereupon, and an attachment device for coupling the towel to the accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known, that when a conventional beach mat or large beach towel (hereinafter towel) is spread out upon the sand, there is a tendency for the towel to be blown away by the strong sea-shore winds. Because of this, when a person is not sitting or laying on the towel, it is common practice to place heavy objects, such as a lunch basket, bundles of clothing, and the like at the ends of the towel, so as to hold the towel down in the wind. Even while persons rest upon the towel, a wind may lift a free end of the towel, and blow it on a person, together with any sand that is on it.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved beach towel anchor. The improved beach towel anchor will be coupled at opposite ends of the beach towel for quickly and easily anchoring the beach towel in the sand so that a wind cannot lift it and blow it away. The improved beach towel anchor will have a mechanism for securely holding the beach towel anchor to the beach towel.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved beach towel anchor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved beach towel anchor that will be coupled at opposite ends of the beach towel for quickly and easily anchoring the beach towel in the sand so that a wind cannot lift it and blow it away.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved beach towel anchor that will have a mechanism for securely holding the beach towel anchor to the beach towel.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a device for securing a towel to the ground so the towel will not be blown away by the wind is disclosed. The device comprises a first anchor devices coupled to a first end of the towel and a second anchor device coupled to a second end of the towel. The first anchor device and the second anchor device are coupled to the ground to prevent the towel from being blown away by the wind. The first anchor device and the second anchor device each comprises a body section. A first arc member is coupled to the body section. The first arc member is rolled in the ground so that ground elements rest inside the first arch member such that the weight of the ground elements prevents the beach towel from being blow away. A second arc member is coupled to the body section for securing the towel to the body section.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.